Low-cost color video cameras typically use a single solid-state image sensor with a multi-colored mosaic filter overlay. A mosaic filter is a mask of miniature color filter elements in which a filter element is positioned in front of each detector element of the image sensor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,208, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a color image pickup device that has a solid-state image sensing element and a complementary color type mosaic filter. Any sort of image sensor with a color mosaic filter, regardless of the choice and arrangement of the colors in the mosaic, is referred to hereinbelow as a “mosaic image sensor.”
The filter elements in the mosaic filter generally alternate between the primary RGB colors, or between the complementary colors cyan, magenta and yellow. One common type of color mosaic filter is called a “Bayer sensor” or “Bayer mosaic,” which has the following general form (in which letters represent colors—R denotes red, G denotes green and B denotes blue):
RGRGRGGBGBGBRGRGRGGBGBGBRGRGRGGBGBGBThe different color filters have respective passbands, which may overlap. The Bayer mosaic is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,065, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
Processing the image produced by a mosaic image sensor typically involves reconstructing the full color image by extracting three color signals (red, green and blue) from the sensor output. An image signal processor (ISP) processes the image sensor output in order to compute luminance (Y) and chrominance (C) values for each pixel of the output image. The ISP then outputs these values (or the corresponding R, G and B color values) in a standard video format.